Be The Lonely Sea-Troll
by Shady-Rocket-chu-girl
Summary: Lify's always felt flushed for a certain Sea-troll, but she's sure that he didn't return her flushed feelings. Especially on her birthday. An Eridan/Oc One-shot


**I do NOT nor will I EVER own Homestuck, all I own is my OC's, Kily and Lify. Kill-ee Life-ee incase anybody has trouble pronouncing them. :] Also, regarding Lify's quirk, it's; she turn's 'I' into '~', types in caps, and turns 'S' into '$'**

_**Be The Lonely Sea-Troll**_

You sighed, frowning. Your twin sister, Kily, had just told you, that she was going to hang out with Sollux, her matesprit. You and Kily always hung out on this day, because it was your Birthday. She was only part troll, and mainly human, she didn't look like a troll, unless you counted her blood. You and Kily have the same blood. The right side of your body has blue veins, but if your cut somewhere on the right side of you, hot pink blood comes out. The left side of you has hot pink veins, although they look more of a pale pink. If the left side of you is cut or something, blue blood comes out. But, straight down, the center of you, where the hot pink and blue meets, is a bunch of light purple. You are of course, a high-blood.

You stared at your sisters' hot pink text a moment longer, before you replied.

- bumblebeeBattery [BB] began pestering ayameIkisatashi [AI] at 3:30 PM -

BB: Hey, sis?

AI: HELLO. HAPPY B~RTHDAY, K~LY! (:c

BB: I'm going to hang out with Sollux, instead of you, today, ok..?

AI: … ?:c

BB: Are you mad, at me?

AI: …

AI: O-OK? THAT'$ COOL.. ~'LL JU$T HANG OUT W~TH ER~DAN ~F HE'$ NOT BU$Y… ?:c

BB: ^^ Great!

- bumblebeeBattery [BB] ceased pestering ayameIkisatashi [AI] at 3:58 PM -

You stared at your screen, it seemed like Kily didn't even care. Today, was the day you decided to try, swimming. A Sea-Troll, who didn't swim? You had a good reason. Your gills were swollen shut.

You sighed, again, and put on your light purple goggles. They were a bit lighter then Eridan's blood-color, just like the purple in your blood. You smiled at the thought of Eridan.

Secretly, you had flushed feelings for Eridan, but you were pretty sure, that he did not return those flushed feelings.

So, instead, he is your moirail. Although, he only thinks of you as a 'friend' which, you know, is a moirail, but he still says that his quadrants are all empty. You thought, that you weren't a good enough friend, to be his moirail, but you didn't mind, as long as you got to hang out with him.

You walked to the top floor of your 'hive' which was really, actually, just a large ship, like a cruise-ship. It'd been abandoned. So, really, you walked to the deck, but whatever.

Stepping out into the sun, you covered your eyes, letting your goggles do what they usually did. Your goggles darkened, like sun-glasses, protecting your eyes from the light.

Your eyes are sensitive to any kind of light, you almost went blind when you were a grub. After a few minutes, of keeping the light off your eyes, and staring at the deck, you moved your arm off your eyes, and walked over to the railing.

Leaning over, you smiled, as your Lusus, a Sea Turtle that can fly, flew over. It didn't know how to swim, either.

Your Lusus smiled at you, and made.. Sea-turtle noises (Do Sea-Turtles even MAKE noises?). You understood it of course. "I can't swim today, I'm going to visit Goat-dad. Will you be alright by yourself, Li?" your Sea-Turtle-Mom had used her nickname for you.

You smiled at your Lusus, and nodded, "YEA.. ~'LL BE F~NE." she nodded, and kissed your head, "Happy Birthday, Li. Be careful." then she flew off. You sighed and stared at the water.

Great. Not even your own Lusus was going to be with you on your birthday. You understood though, Goat-dad was her friend, and besides, she'd been with you on your birthday all the other times, so you could let it slide this time.

You looked up from the water, and seen Eridan's hive, a boat. You smiled, remembering how you met the Prince Sea-troll. It'd been when you were grubs, at night.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_You were just a grub, a small tiny, sea-troll grub. You had small horns, that looked like devil horns, and yellow-ish blue eyes. Your grub-body is half hot pink, half blue, with a light purple stripe down the center._

_You now, made your way to the ocean. It's nighttime, now. You had hatched only a few hours ago. "Sqwwee!" you heard the grub-squeak, and inched towards it, carefully, unsure of what it is, or might be._

_You reached the ocean, and squinted, in the ocean, was a cute light purple sea-troll grub. You wondered why it had shouted, you'd understood the squeak, as 'help'. _

_Then you realized the grub, was thrashing wildly about. You inched towards the water, the tide came up, and pulled you into the ocean. _

_You immediately began to freak out. Realizing, that, you did not know how to swim. Still, you did your best, to get to the Sea-Grub. You couldn't just let it DROWN could you? No. You couldn't, and despite being just a grub, you wanted to help it. Even if it is supposed to be a life-death situation, you did not think it was fair, that a Sea-Grub, die from drowning. It wasn't his fault he didn't know how to swim, was it? No. It wasn't._

_You let out a surprised '$QWEE!' when you got to the Sea-Grub, and it accidentally hit you, and you got a mouth-full of Sea-water. Bleh! Disgusting! _

"_$KWEE! $QWUEE $QWUEA!" you squeaked defiantly, telling the grub to calm down, so that you could try helping it. _

_It stared at you, as though it didn't understand, why you would want to help it. None-the-less, it stopped thrashing about, just like you'd asked it._

_You managed to get a little closer to the grub, and held out one of your claws (?) to him, he just stared a moment, but grabbed your claw, with a claw of his own, then you both began trying to get back to shore._

_By the time you did reach the shore however, the sun was arising. Most of the Sea-Lusi would be coming out soon.. You just hoped they weren't planning on eating you, and your new friend._

_You both just lay on the sand now, catching your breath, and spitting out sea-water. Once you caught your breath, you looked at him, and giggled. He had Seaweed all over his head!_

_You reached over and pulled it off, throwing it to the side, then said, "$QWEE!" happily, you had told him "YOUR AL~VE!" but he just stared. Maybe he was in shock?_

_Finally, the purple grub decided to say something, "Sqwwee? Sqwweuak! Skeak!" you frowned, "Wwhy'd you savve me? I didn't need your help!" was what he said, and you just stared a moment._

"_$KEA! $WEAK! $QWEAK! $QWEE!", he just stared at you, surprised by your words, "BECAU$E ~ D~DN'T TH~NK ~T WA$ VERY FA~R, THAT A CUTE $EA-GRUB L~KE YOU, DROWN, ~N THE OCEAN."_

"_SQWWEE!" he suddenly shouted "LOOK OUT!", you slowly turned your head, and came face to face, with two Lusi. A Sea-Horse-Dad, and a Sea-Turtle-Mom._

_The Sea-Horse went by you, and picked up the Sea-Grub you'd saved. At the same time, the Sea-Turtle picked you up and the two Lusi raised into the sky._

"_$QWWEE!" you had both shouted, "BYE!" at the same time, "SQWWEE! SQWWEAK!" was the last thing you had heard, before he and the Sea-Horse was out of ear-shot.. "Thanks for savving me!"._

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT…**_

You smiled, remembering that. Your Lusus, and his Lusus, had introduced you to each other again, when you both were six sweeps old. Today you were eighteen sweeps old (nineteen years), Eridan had turned eighteen sweeps old a sweep ago.

You stared at the water a moment longer, watching as Cuttlefish swam by. Finally, after a few moments, you drew in a breath, and jumped into the water.

You flinched upon hitting the water. It felt like you just sat in an ice bath! You frowned, and began swimming like a 'barkbeast' (a dog). You blushed thinking you must look incredibly stupid, when a wave came out of nowhere.

"HOLY $H-" you whispered, interrupted as the large wave, came crashing down on you, and plunged you deep under the water.

Your eyes widened, and you of course, not knowing how to swim, began freaking out. You had planned on taking it slow, on learning how to swim, not getting yourself plunged into the ocean by a stupid wave!

You continued to sink, and your head hit a rock of some kind. HARD. You were running out of air. You seen a white tentacle reach out for you, and heard a muffled but seemingly familiar, voice, before your eyes closed, and you got to hang out with black nothing-ness.

When you finally awoke, you immediately became aware of the throbbing pain in your head, and slowly opened your eyes. You came face-to-face with a large bright light, and hissed, closing your eyes.

Your throat was dry, and it hurt, not as much as your head and eyes hurt, but it hurt. You wondered how long you'd been out when you heard, "This is all my fault! If I'd hung out with her today, like we usually do, this wouldn't have happened!" followed by, "iit'2 not your fault, kiill. You probably couldn't have done anythiing. Iif iit'2 anybody'2 fault, iit'2 fii2hdiick'2."

You frowned, hearing the voices. Voice one, was your sister, Kily, voice two, was her mate sprit, Sollux. You did not like it when people called Eridan names such as 'fishdick'.

You slowly lifted your arm, to feel around your neck. Obviously, you'd lost your goggles somewhere underwater, but you always wore a Signless necklace. You were curious to know, if you'd lost THAT too.

You felt for the chain, and found it, breathing a sigh of relief, a quiet one, but a sigh of relief. The chain was still wet, meaning you hadn't been out of the water very long, which explained why you felt like an ice cube.

"W)(ale at least s)(e's alive, I'm sure Eridan would be really sad if s)(e didn't make it!" Voice three. Feferi. You don't know why, but you didn't really like Feferi all that much. Maybe because she was always so positive about even the saddest of things? No, Aradia's the same way, and she's a friend of yours. Sometimes you role-play together, if your bored.

"Fef!" Voice four, groaned in a 'mommy that's embarrassing!' kind of way. Voice four. You smiled, it was Eridan. It wasn't just how he called her 'fef' and complained, it was his voice. You always managed to be able to tell when Eridan was talking, even when you were half asleep.

You thought about whether or not you should make it known, that you were awake, but your curiosity got the better of you, and you decided to be quiet, and eavesdrop on their conversation.

Your nose gave you away. You sneezed, more then likely catching a cold, and heard, "SHE'S AWWAKE!" less then two seconds after. You would have smiled, knowing that Eridan cared, but the sneeze hurt your head, and you accidentally opened your eyes again.

Just as Eridan got over to you, you hissed at the light, and closed your eyes again. Eridan's smile faltered, then remembered how sensitive you are to light.

"Sorry." there was a loud clicking noise, and Eridan said, "You can open your eyes now." you thought Eridan sounded mad, maybe you were just tired?

You groaned in pain, and slowly opened your eyes. It was practically pitch black in the room. Everyone had their phones out, so you could tell who was in the room.

Kily, Sollux, Gamzee, Eridan, Tavros, and Karkat were all in the room. You guess Feferi must have left or something.

"uH,, aRE YOU OK LIFY?" Tavros looked at you, you sneezed again, and nodded 'yes'. Not really wanting to talk, because your throat hurt.

Gamzee smiled at you, and held out a cup of water, "HeRe, ThIs MiGhT mOtHeRfUcKiN' hElP, mOtHeRfUcKeR." you noticed him wink at you when he called you 'motherfucker'; you rolled your eyes, and shakily sat up. You usually just slapped him upside the head for doing that, but you were too tired.

Eridan glared at you. You looked at Eridan apologetically, unsure of what you did. You took the cup from Gamzee, and took a drink of the water, "THANK$ GAMZEE."

You looked back at Eridan, still glaring at you. "Wwhat wwere you thinking?! You could havve gotten yourself killed! You knoww you can't swwim!" you flinch. Eridan was.. Yelling at you?

It wasn't just that this hurt your feelings, you had a major headache from when you hit your head. "ER~DAN ~-"

Eridan interrupts you with, "Wwhatevver.", and turns to walk away, throwing your goggles onto your stomach before he actually walks away.

You can feel tears form in your eyes, and you just stare at Eridan as he walks away.

Gamzee just stared at you for a few minutes, then left. What was he doing? Surely he didn't care that Eridan had made you cry, Gamzee was only your Kismesis, you were sure he didn't care very much that you had cried. Maybe that Eridan had made you cry, and Gamzee did not? You didn't know, whatever the reason, you were kinda glad he left.

Karkat looked at you worriedly, but also left, Sollux just shrugged, and followed him. Tavros looked at you even more worriedly, then Karkat did, but turned and wheeled out of the room. Kily was immediately at your side.

"It's ok, sis.. Eridan's been like that since Feferi and her lusus found you." Kily turned her phone off, the room now pitch-black. There were no windows, making you wonder who's house you were at.

"W-WHERE ARE WE, K~LY?" you sobbed, but got the question out. You felt ok crying about this, around your sister, because she was one of the people who knew of your feelings for Eridan. The others were Aradia, and Kanaya.

"Your hive." you stared in her direction. "HOW'D THE LAND-DWELLER$ GET HERE, THEN?"

"Kanaya's Lusus. She and Aradia are in the kitchen. We can go visit them if you'd like."

You pushed yourself into a sitting position, and just sat there crying for a few minutes. Crying, and sneezing. Stupid cold.

You nodded, and shakily stood up, Kily helped you. You smiled at her, and said, "THANK$, K~LY.." she simply nodded. You put your goggles on, and opened the door to leave. You almost ran into Tavros, who was about to knock on the door.

"uM HERE.." Tavros held out a towel. You smiled, and took it. "THANK$, TAVRO$." he rolled back out of your way, and smiled. "nO PROBLEM,,"

You smiled at him, and he rolled out of your way, Kily helped you walk down the hall, Tavros rolled next to you. He glanced at you a few times.

"aRE YOU OK?" Tavros looked at you worriedly, you nodded, not really wanting to say anything. You didn't want your voice to give away that you'd been crying, by cracking or something.

Tavros stopped, Kily stopped walking, as did you.

"wELL,, I'M GOING TO GO SEE IF GAMZEE'S OK.. HE SEEMED A BIT UPSET.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LIFY, KILY,, I HOPE YOU GET TO FEELING BETTER…" Tavros wheeled into a room, and Kily continued helping you to the kitchen.

You smiled a bit, remembering that Gamzee and Tavros are matesprits, it'd taken some time, but finally, you'd gotten them together. They'd been matesprits for three sweeps now.

After a few minutes of walking down the hall, you were pretty sure you could walk by yourself. So you stepped away from your sister, and walked through a door.

Your sister stared at the door, entering only when she noticed that in fancy letters it said 'Kitchen'. She sat in a chair, and you leaned against the counter.

Kanaya and Aradia smiled at you. "hello lify! nice t0 see y0u w0ke up!" Aradia hugged you, Kanaya hugged you too, when Aradia stopped hugging you.

Breaking the hug, Kanaya asked, "How're You Doing, Lify? We Heard Eridan Wasn't Exactly Being The Nicest Troll, When He Spoke To You.."

You looked away from the two, and just stared at the ground. Kily smiled and said, "I'm gonna go find Sollux." then she left the kitchen, pushing Karkat away from the door as she did so. Was he.. Spying on you?

You giggled knowing how much Karkat liked Rom-coms. You wondered if he liked real romance just as much, or he was just being nosy?

Karkat entered the kitchen after telling Kily to not, 'FUCKING PUSH' him. He didn't look at anybody, but got a glass of water, and left.

You smiled at your friends, both awaiting an answer to Kanaya's question. "~.. ~'M F~NE GUY$, REALLY. JU$T CAU$E ~ MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE ALMO$T DROWNED, AND ER~DAN'$ BE~NG THE B~GGE$T JERK ~N THE WORLD, DOE$N'T MEAN ~'M GO~NG TO HAVE A MENTAL BREAK DOWN OR $OMEF~N."

" 'may 0r may n0t have alm0st dr0wned'? y0u mean, definitely alm0st dr0wned, right? because it was definitely alm0st dr0wned, lify." Aradia went back to what she had been doing, before you entered.

Making a sandwich. "ARAD~A MEG~DO. ARE YOU MAK~NG THAT FOR ME?" you asked jokingly, she smiled at you, and replied, "n0. It is f0r my st0mach.".

As if in agreement, her stomach grumbled. Aradia, Kanaya, and you all three burst into giggles at that.

Your giggles soon left, and Aradia looked at you. "if eridan ever bec0mes y0ur matesprit, just s0 we're all clear, i'm bec0ming y0ur m0irail."

Kanaya looked at you both thoughtfully, "Could It Be, That Eridan Is Acting Like This, Because He Has Feelings For You, Lify? If So, He Might Be A Bit Upset, Because You Almost Drowned, And Not Knowing How To Express His Feelings, Got Angry. Perhaps, He's Also A Bit Angry, Because He Thought He Might Lose You?"

Aradia nodded in agreement and replied, "yea! y0u are his 0nly friend. he might have feelings f0r y0u, and just isn't menti0ning it, because he d0esn't want to ruin y0ur friendship!"

"~ DOUBT ~T GUY$… BUT, MAYBEYOUR R~GHT.. ~ GUE$$ MAYBE ~ COULD TALK TO H~M ABOUT ~T?" before anybody could say anything though, you all heard loud banging noises, and then "2TOP BEIING 2UCH A FII2HDIICK!" then something breaking, then, "STOP CALLING ME THAT, SOL!", more banging and breaking noises, "HOW ABOUT YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!", noises, "uM,, m-MAYBE WE COULD.. sTOP FIGHTING?", noises, "TaVbRo'S mOthErFuCkIn' RiGhT. wE sHoUlD aLl JuSt GeT oUr CaLm On.", crash, "2TAY OUT OF THII2 GAMZEE!", noises, "GUYS! PLEASE JUST STOP!" Kily? More noises.. "NOBODY LIIKE2 YOU FII2HDIICK. LIIFY'2 PROBABLY JU2T HANGIING OUT WIITH YOU ALL THE TIIME, BECAU2E 2HE FEEL2 2ORRY FOR YOU!"

You frowned, feeling like you were going to cry again, as you heard, "WWEH!" and a loud slamming noise, followed by somebody running down the hall.

"We Should Probably Go See What All That Was About.." Kanaya said, as the three of you headed towards the door.

"this isn't g0ing t0 be pretty.." Aradia mumbled, as you left the kitchen.

You gasped, upon entering the room next to the kitchen, one of thousands of living rooms.

Everything was either knocked over, broken, smashed to pieces, or torn to pieces. There was a whole in the wall, and burnt markings on other parts of the wall. A bunch of shredded purple cloth was on the ground.

You glared. Partially because the purple cloth was Eridan's cape, that he practically WORSHIPPED, and you'd made it for him. But, mostly because the room was a mess!

Kily was glaring at Sollux, and there was troll blood everywhere. Mostly Lavender, but some bright candy red from Karkat, some dark purple from Gamzee, and, some hot pink and blue from Kily,

You growled and screamed, "WHAT D~D YOU DO?!"

"Ampora pii22ed me off." was the simple response you got from Sollux. You didn't care if you had a cold, you didn't want to be in this room, or with these trolls, AT ALL.

You simply turned and stomped out of the room, wanting to PUNCH something, ANYTHING.

Gamzee stopped you when you were about halfway out. You glanced up at him out of the corner of your eye, and pulled your arm out of his hand.

He didn't say anything but you heard, 'I kNoW, yOu WaNt To PuNcH sOmEtHiNg. Go AhEaD aNd PuNcH mE. I'm YoUr KiSmEsIs AfTeR-aLl.' you glared at him. Stupid clown chuckle voodoo.

You didn't punch him or anything, you just walked away. You growled, you had to do SOMETHING, didn't you? You were NOT about to punch ANYBODY, even if Gamzee IS your Kismesis, you weren't going to punch him for something that wasn't his fault.

In actuality, it was Sollux's fault. He didn't have to use his pisonics on Eridan. But then.. Eridan didn't have to piss him off, did he? Well, no, but Eridan's just worried about you.. Right? Well.. Kanaya thinks so, and she's USUALLY right, so you went with it.

You heard sobbing coming from your room as you walked by it. You raised an eyebrow, and slowly opened the door.

Eridan was sitting on the couch you had in your room and- was he watching the Titanic?! You walked over and sat next to him on the couch. He scooted over, and looked away. Making sure to cover his eyes. You took off your goggles, the lights were off, and the TV screen wasn't very bright. You sighed, and watched the movie. It was terrible! You hadn't realized it, but he was watching a crappy human-animation where they didn't focus on one person, there were mice that barely talked, and one in particular seemed to be having a hard time deciding on what accent he had! Not to mention, the RAPPING BARK-BEAST. And according to this movie, NOBODY DIED. NOBODY. The MAIN CHARACTER lady found the guy who was her 'true love' even though they only shared like THREE lines together, but the 'true love' guy actually LIVED, because we ALL know that happened right? No. wrong. You sighed irritably. This was NOT helping you at ALL. It was just making you more mad.

"ER~DAN..? ~F ~T'$ OK W~TH YOU, CAN ~ CHANGE THE MOV~E?" he glanced at you, and nodded. Why wasn't he talking? Whatever. You stood up and changed the movie to a random Thresh Prince DVD you have. Karkat let you borrow it for a while.

You glanced at Eridan, to see that he was now leaning back, and you could see that he was rapped in bandages.

"A-ARE YOU OK?" Eridan raised an eyebrow at your question but looked at you. The TV screen lit up his face more, and you could see he was crying.

You frowned, unsure of what to say. "Lify.. I.. I'm sorry.." Eridan stared at you; you looked at the ground, glancing up at him every two seconds, before looking back at the ground.

"FOR WHAT..?" You weren't sure if he was sorry for being a jerk, or for making a mess of your living room.

"The mess. Sol wwas right, wwasn't he? You're only hanging out wwith me because you feel sorry for me?" you immediately looked at Eridan.

"HOW COULD YOU A$K THAT?!" you felt hurt that he could even consider asking you that.

"nobody lovves me!" those words. Three words. It was all it took, and you started crying.

"~ LOVE YOU.." you whispered, staring at him. Eridan stared at you, shocked. "w-wwhat?! No! please, don't cry, Li! It's still your wwriggling day! Your not supposed to cry on your wwriggling day!"

You didn't say anything, you just hugged him. Carefully, you didn't want to hurt him, anymore then he already was.

"~ LOVE YOU MORE THEN ANYTH~NG ~N THE WORLD, ER~D4N.. ~ ALWAY$ HAVE.." you mumbled, Eridan pushed you back gently, and wiped your tears away with his hand.

"I'm sorry I nevver noticed, Li.." you shook your head again, and hugged him, again.

You weren't sure if he felt the same, but you needed a hug, and he was sitting right there, so you hugged him.

"ARE WE JU$T FR~END$, ER~DAN?" you asked, afraid of the answer. He probably didn't like you, you couldn't even swim!

"wwell.." he trailed off, and pushed you away from him, again. Unless of continuing his sentence, he kissed you…

_**TA-DA! :] So, this was my first One-Shot, AND my first Homestuck story! Please, review, and please don't flame!**_


End file.
